


Upsurge

by katiebuttercup



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England is badass, Gen, Violence, Violence Against Zombies, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!england has been looking for a fight for years. These zombies might just give her one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upsurge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlighten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlighten/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Uprising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897633) by [moonlighten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlighten/pseuds/moonlighten). 



> Idea is all moonlighten 
> 
> Also: I'm NOT pro guns at all. I am using them in the context of the zombie apocolypse

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

All thanks go to moonlighten 

********

 

England fastens the last of the pins in her hair and stares at her reflection. She turns her head slowly to the left and then the right, noting the tight plaits wrapped around her head. 

Next she picks her reddest lipstick and applies it to her lips. The colour vibrant against the normal paleness of her skin. 

It's not make up. 

It's war paint. 

Satisfied England shrugs on her jacket, it's almost the exact shade of her lipstick. 

Since the outbreak England has lain low, listened to her advisors and felt every death from a safe distance. But England is tired and she is angry in a way she hasn't been in decades. 

England feels like a coiled spring, she has always loved the night before the battle. She sometimes think she was born to fight. She came into this world with nothing, she has clawed her way to the top. Nowadays wars are conducted from a distance but tonight England is going to be able to measure herself against an enemy that is just as supernatural as her. 

Tonight she's going to teach these zombies a thing or two about the power of an old Empire and an even older nation.

"Are you finished playing dress up?" Scotland asks from the door, but England notes the slash of blue and white paint above his eyebrow. She would bet Wales would have a similar mark on his face. 

Outside the sky is darkening ominously, she follows Scotland to the awaiting car. 

The drive is short, there are no people on the street. England states out of the window, wondering if any of her people are cowering amongst those buildings. The structures dint feel like hers anymore. 

The 'T' is broken out of the TESCO sign but the other letters shine brightly in the dark. As England and her brothers start towards the supermarket she can see most of the shelves still intact. The zombies weren't after human food. 

"You armed?" Scotland asks, matching her stride. England nods.

"We probably should have waited for back up," Wales says from her right. He's probably right, but he doesn't break stride with his siblings.

"If we're lucky we can do a spot of shopping" England says. "My fridge is looking a little sparse"

It's as close as the siblings would ever get to a goodbye speech. She's heard far too many goodbyes lately. 

She wouldn't know what to say anyway.

Light floods through the automatic doors, which slide seemlessly apart for them. They instantly spread out. England heads down the frozen food aisle while Wales disappears down the toiletries aisle. England's feet make no sound against the floor, hundreds of years of hunting has given her stealth. 

Before England reaches the middle of the aisle a woman lets out a scream and England throws discretion to the wind, hurtling down the aisle, raising her rifle. The zombie looks every bit as grotesque as their movie counterparts. England gives a second to silently thank America for making her watch all those horror movies. 

The zombies jaw edges dangerously close to the women's throat-one bite and the woman will soon join the zombie ranks. 

England pumps two bullets into the zombies head. It staggers back and the woman takes the opportunity to run. England doesn't spare her a glance as the zombie recovered. Behind her she can hear shots firing. Apparently her brothers had found a target for themselves. 

The zombie lumbered towards her, a low moaning sound emitting from its mouth as it kept at her. England craned her neck in an effort to keep the zombie away from her own throat. The force of the blow sending them both through the neighbouring aisle. England felt boxes and tins give way, obscuring her view but she swiped her left leg high enough to dislodge the body from on top of her. Breathing heavily England scoured the floor for her missing gun but couldn't find it amongst the debris. Grabbing the first thing that came to hand she rammed the can into the zombies face. She heard a sickening crack and a hollow cry. Finally spotting the gun England raised it and let off another few rounds. 

 

The zombie quivered then fell in a heap. 

England levered herself up off the ground. In amongst the debris she found a box of tea bags. She picked it up. One corner was smushed but England smoothed it out. 

At the top of the aisle England saw her brothers, each with a gun in hand and their own wounds obviously attracted by the commotion. England held the tea bags up.

She feels euphoric. And really thirsty. A cup of tea sounds just right.

"Anyone fancy a cuppa?"


End file.
